battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CheesyMultiBiscuit/Shadow Cross: Prologue
I started writing this on the Battle Bears Forums and I will continue it here Shadow Cross By Creeper139001 (AKA DoABarrelRoll AKA CheesyMultiBiscuit (The CMB from wiki, not the forums)) Prologue Shadow Brotherhood- 'twas Fredas the 13th of Frostfall. Sorry I can't translate that to your tongue, my excessive time in the land of Tamriel has lost my sense of modern dates. It was a day of celebration the Shadow Colony of Darkendusk, for it was the 500th anniversary of the victory of Cole Shadowmark, yet it was only his first birthday, well Cole wasn't exactly "Born" it was more like his, err, Fusionofdimensionsanduniversestocreatethe herothattravelsintothepasttosavetheworldfromaneternaltimeparadoxthatwoulddestroytheuniverse Day. So anyways, Newly created Cole (Age 22 (Even though he was just born that day)) was going to go to the Temple of Elements on Gantum Prime to pick an element to master alongside darkness. He remembered the fusion, COAL, a war veteran, stood to the left of the circle, he was what his brain was mostly composed of, around the edges were 5 portals to other dimensions, he was part COAL, part Deathless (Infinity Blade), part Jedi (Star Wars), part Dohvakiin (Skyrim), part Spartan (Halo), and part Spartan (Real Life). But as I was explaining this he arrived at the Temple of Elements, They say time freezes in the Temple of Elements, but only when two who are destined to fight side by side were in there, that was defiantly the case here. as he was looking at the Grand Circle to pick his element, he saw one that stood out to him, since they were written in the ancient writing nobody could read them, they had to guess, but this one really stood out to him, so he placed his hand on it and started chanting. he could have sworn he heard another voice saying it at the same time. "Oh great ones I beg thou for thou strength in the elements, the path of truth, for I choose to freeze worlds and undo the Flames of Chaos. When he said the last part, the other voice said "... I choose to topple mountains and reshape the earth into pure order." then on opposite sides, two beams shot up into the air, one on the opposite side as Cole was on, that one was brown, one right in front of Cole, which was white. then when it was done Cole crumpled onto the ground from all the power surging through him. then he got up and rushed to the other side, there on the ground was someone else. "What, where'd you come from?" asked Cole. "I'm Vonn, and I'm from the Light Colony. how could you not know that, we're the only ones who come here." "No, I'm Cole, and I'm from the Shadow Colony!" "AAAH! The Shadow warriors have returned" Vonn made a huge rock fly at Cole, Cole dodged it and froze Vonn. Vonn made the ground start shaking and the ice started to crack, before it did, Cole lunged outside, but when he went out the Temple of Elements was gone. Vonn came running out from nothing but stopped when he saw that the temple was gone. "Maybe we should just go back to our colonies..." said Vonn "Good Idea..." said Cole as he slowly backed away. When Vonn arrived at the location of the Light Colony, he saw that it was gone too. Category:Blog posts